sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chrysoberyl (Marshy)
Chrysoberyl Facet-1Y7U Cut-9IO is a Gemsona owned by Silkworm Bot. *Ice Cream Opal *Flower Stone *Rubellite |Enemy(s) = *Anyone who gets in her way *Zinnwaldite|First Appearance = Doll Divine|Music Theme = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=co5Zo6Ng9-c|Voice Actor = Herself}} Appearance Chrysoberyl was in reality very small, but had leg enhancers to help her with that. She had long, brownish yellow hair, and a more light yellow skin, which was barely noticeable at first glance. Her main dress and most of her leg enhancers were a yellowish brown, with her belt, bow and bottom part of her leg enhancers are more orange. Due to trying to imitate a Cat's Eye, she shapeshifted yellow ears. Personality Chrysoberyl was vicious and sadistic, sometimes murdering others for the sake of it or to taste them, but had toned it down ever since she grew close to Flower. She disliked Homeworld, but not necessarily all Homeworld Gems. As a Crystal Gem, she tried to protect Earth and most of its citizens at all times, but she was not afraid to kill someone if it meant protecting one of her friends. She played nice and sweet when she's with people that were not her friends at first, but when the jig is up, she showed them her true colours. She cared for all the Crystal Gems, even Ammolite and Allura, but she didn't always show it. Chrysoberyl had a crush on Flower Stone. Regenerations Weapons and Abilities Fusions *When fused with ICO, they formed Emery. *When fused with Chrysoprase, they formed Melanterite. *When fused with Flower Stone, they formed Meadow Ore. Unique Abilities *'Amokinesis: '''Chrysoberyl could control love, whether strengthening it or diminishing it. Of course, she can only do this at certain distances. *'Bayonet Summoning: Chrysoberyl could summon a bayonet from her gem. *'''Pyroelectrokinesis: Chrysoberyl could control electricity, the strength depending on how hot she felt. *'Mnemokinesis: '''Chrysoberyl could manipulate and thus change memories to her liking. *'Toxikinesis: Chrysoberyl could manipulate poison and venom. Relationships Ice Cream Opal Ice Cream Opal was one of her only friends. She took Chrysoberyl in when everyone else rejected her. It was implied they have a mother-daughter relationship, as ICO was her mentor. Together, they had made a group called the Macrocrystals, so named because they believe they are better than anyone else, and that others don't deserve them. In history, they had fused into a gem named Fluorite. Rubellite Rubellite was her second friend. She cared enough for her that she would never hurt her, and hoped Rube feels the same. Flower Stone She was in love with her, and never wanted to lose her. Ammolite (Goldensunsheba) Ironically, Chrys really liked Ammolite, once she got to know her. After a while, the times she chased Ammolite was just for that: chasing. She didn't know what she would've actually done if she caught Ammolite, but killing her was no longer an intention, as too many would miss the rainbow Gem; her included. "Ice" Chrys cared for Ice, not as much as Rube, but still. She would protect her from a threat, even if it isn't actually threatening, or at least not to Ice. Tiger's Eye Chrys looked up to Tiger's Eye as an idol, like she used to do with Rubellite, and wants to be just like her: strong, loved, and smart. When the fusion gave an order, Chrys dropped whatever she was doing and did as she was told. Spinel Ever since the death of Tiger's Eye, Chrys wished for Spinel to be happy instead of angry or miserable. She always wanted to comfort her when no one else will, but at the same time, would like to keep her distance, as she was afraid her more cat-like appearance would only anger Spinel more. Trivia *Chrysoberyl was made to be a personality swap of Bixbite, hence her ecstaticness and her bloodlust, as well as her chosen gem (Chryso'''beryl) *Chrysoberyl doesnt like to eat, but if she did this would be her favorite food: ammolites. *I am personally happy when I find out someone made fanart of this character, or any character. Thank you for all this fanart! *Chrysoberyl went with Flower Stone to the Halloween Gala. **She is now going to the March 2017 Gala with Corindon Hyalin. *Despite her apparent size, without her leg enhancers she is the size of a Peridot. *Her PNG is the first Doll Divine png made by Silkworm Bot. *Despite appearing, acting, and even being called a child (albeit one of death), Chrysoberyl is actually 6660 years old. The reason, of course, being that 666 is the proclaimed 'number of the beast'. **She was previously 666 thousand years old, but the owner changed it due to it seeming like it was overkill. Gemology *Despite its name, chrysoberyl is not in the beryl group, but rather its own group. *Chrysoberyl is said to bring optimism, serenity and happiness. **Chrysoberyl usually is estatic, and optimistic for murder. *Chrysoberyl is used for healing kidneys, liver, pancreas, lymph nodes, spleen and leukemia issues. *Chrysoberyl also forms alexandrites and cat's eye. *It is a rare gemstone and in high demand, especially snowflake-shaped ones. *Color change chrysoberyl, also known as alexandrite, is an official birthstone for January. fanart with chrysoberyl, which surprisingly was the 1st gemsona i made with fanart Die in a fire.png|made by Goldensunsheba! QwerySquad.jpg|made by Qwertyuiopscout123! File:My HOrrible Chrysoberyl Doodle for ISS.jpg|Made by SourP File:ISS's_Chrysoberyl.png|Made by Agunachopace File:Group_cuddle.png|Made by Golden! File:Silkworm_bots_chrysoberyl.png|Made by ShoulderGemPearl! File:RubeScapFlowerAndChrys.jpg|Made by Qwertyuiopscout! file:0311172008.jpg|Made because I attempted suicide! IMG 0606.jpeg|Made by Devan! She is beautiful.png|The "She is beautiful" ending, made by Golden! Never Forget.jpeg|The "Scatter and Wilt and ending, made by Devan! Category:Chrysoberyls Category:OCs Category:Roleplay characters Category:Approved Characters Category:Aguna's artwork Category:Silk's Characters Category:Irregular Galaxy Category:Silk-Woven Nebula Category:Deceased